


Jigsaw Puzzle

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hinata tries his best, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im not good at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoi Hinata could not fit love into his own jigsaw puzzle...Until Nagumo Tetora came into his life.





	Jigsaw Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Jigsaw Puzzle" by Mafumafu (it's a song....ajsjkgg;g)

Aoi Hinata could not fit love into his own jigsaw puzzle. Even though he had one empty space left, the piece did not fit. No matter how hard he tried, the puzzle piece would not fit the shape. He would rearrange his puzzle, trying hard to make the image whole.

Everyday he would erase the scene. Everyday he would try to fit everything there again. But, no matter how he tried, his puzzle would build up to only be destroyed again.

_No, no… I messed up there._

_No, no… I messed up there._

Every space, every nook, he did not find a space to fit. He re-positioned every piece until most were missing from his puzzle.

He built everything up to tear it down again, again. He had slumped over the puzzle until he felt as if he should completely discard the picture.

Until a savior came to his aide. A shining hero, one who filled the missing pieces of his puzzle with kindness, a warm smile. He guided his hands to the right places. He showed him where to fit every piece. Soon, it became a picture-perfect scene.

Nagumo Tetora completed his jigsaw puzzle of life.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short but i really liked the song..so i tried my best to work with it... the puzzle is a metaphor for hinata's life if it wasn't actually clear!!


End file.
